Silver Dreams
by xBellaBearx
Summary: There were daggers in the extra room in the Institute in New York. Who put them were and why, that is the last piece to the puzzle. Jace, Mae, Clary and the rest of the gang have set out find who put the daggers there and why. *Yea I know it sucks, don't remind me*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Two feet into the room, and she stopped in her tracks. Something about the room didn't seem right. It felt like something was watching her. The problem was from where. "Probably just another one of those stupid pranks that Jace set up, and nobody's found yet," she muttered to herself as she took another forward, daggers came flying out of the wall. She backed up quickly enough to not be stabbed through the throat, but not quick enough to get away without any minor injuries. "Jace! This is _so_ not funny!" she yelled behind her. She put her foot on the same place as where she'd stepped before that had triggered the daggers to come flying out of the wall. Several more daggers came flying out of the wall. She sighed, this was not meant as a joke, it was meant as an exercise to get someone killed.

She backed out of the room and then turned down the hall, after she slammed the door shut. "Jace Herondale!" she yelled. "Get your ass down here! Now!" she barked. She heard the light footsteps of a shadownhunter coming down the stairs. She put tips of her fingers on her throat, and pulled away when she felt warm liquid, and looked at her hand, which had blood across her fingertips. "Why the hell did you put those daggers in the wall in there?" she asked, her eyes flaring up in a fiery tawny brown as he came into the hallway where she was standing.

"Daggers?" he asked his dark golden eyes had a confused look to them. "I don't remember putting any daggers up. At least not any in the Institute."

"There's some in that room," she muttered. "And they look like _your_ daggers."

"I–"

"I said they _look_ like your daggers. I never said they _were _your daggers," she said. "Go look, but be careful, or else your head will be hung on the wall." Jace shrugged his shoulders and followed her to the door. She opened the door and stepped off to the side, "Be my guest," she said. Jace walked in, stopping right in front of the trigger. He stepped down, putting all his weight down as well, on the trigger, daggers shot out of the walls still, and he backed up gracefully and quickly, and turned toward her without a mark on him.

He held up a dagger. "These," he started, "are not my daggers. My daggers are lighter weight. And a lot shinier."

She rolled her eyes. "Whose are they then?" she demanded. "They're not mine. I don't have a shipment of them kept in my room," she said, teasing him a little.

"They don't belong to anyone who lives in the Institute," Jace said studying the dagger, his face close to the blade. "These daggers look older than most of ours, and ours are pretty old." He looked up at her, his golden hair shimmering in the sunlit doorway. "But they look close to one of _your_ daggers, Mae," said Jace as his golden eyes flickered back to the dagger in his hand.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is a little short, but I thought the end of it would be good. Anyway, it's great to be back, sorry that I'm not on my other account anymore... But just so you know I am not Cassandra Clare, never was, never have been, never will be, all the rights go to her and her publishers. Tell me what cha guys think! Bellia out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jace dragged Mae through the New York Institute with Clary right on his heels. After Jace had suggested that the daggers could be Mae's she had launched herself at him, and Jace had managed to get away and get Clary to come and help him calm Mae down. Clary had eventually calmed her down enough for her to listen to what they were saying. Now they were taking her to the library where Alec was impatiently waiting for them.

"Do you want me to call Simon and tell him?" Clary asked as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, her green eyes flickering to Jace.

"He doesn't need to know right now, it's a problem, not a mission. He's not the Clave, he doesn't need to know everything we do," said Jace. "If it becomes a mission, you can tell him, until then, it's Shadowhunter business."

Clary nodded as she slipped her phone back in her pocket. Jace continued to drag Mae through the Institute, not paying too much attention to her as she struggled to get out of his tight grip.

"Let go of me!" Mae said as she jerked her hand back from Jace, who still had a strong grip on her wrists. She stopped pulling when she realized she was going to hurt herself more than anything. "Please. I promise I won't launch myself at you. And I promise that if I do, you can throw me out of that window." She nodded to the nearest window.

Jace raised his eyebrows. "I like that idea. Please, launch yourself at me," Jace said as a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. Mae scowled at him. "It sounded like a good idea to me." He shrugged his shoulders as he let go of her wrists. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Mae."

"Yea, well it doesn't revolve around you either," Mae grumbled as she shook her head to get her reddish-blonde hair out of her face.

"Are you sure? Because last time _I_ checked, it did," Jace said, his smirk turning into a smile. Clary shook her head with a small smile across her face. "Well it's true," he argued, his golden eyes flashing in amusement. He pushed the door open to the library, Alec Lightwood was standing at the desk in the middle of the big room."Sorry, we had a few _issues_," Jace said shooting Mae an irritated look, who shrugged her shoulders.

"No matter," Alec said as he turned to face the trio that had entered the library. "So, what's the problem?" Alec asked, leaning back against the solid oak desk in the center of the library.

"Well, Mae found daggers in one of the extra rooms here in the Institute," Jace started, "and they looked close to hers," he said taking a small step away from her as she glared at him, "but we're not sure. I don't think they're her daggers. They're too heavy and not sparkly enough for her."

Alec cracked a smile, but it disappeared as soon is it crossed his face. "Then who put them there?" he asked.

"Well," said Jace, "that's what we're trying to find out. Here," he said as he pulled the dagger from his belt. He handed it over to Alec, who took the dagger gingerly from Jace's hand. "Nobody outside the Institute knows yet, it's not a Clave matter, as of the moment."

"I don't think it's her dagger either, it's not fancy enough," Alec said as he looked up from the dagger in his hand. "It's too heavy for anything we use at here," he added. "Do you think I should ask mom?" he asked, his blue eyes flickering back and forth between Jace and Clary.

"Would Isabelle know?" Clary asked, "We should go to her before we go to your parents."

"She might," Jace spoke up before Alec could say something otherwise.

Alec snorted. "Yea," he said, "she might, but I think mom or dad is more likely to know than her."

"I'll go get her," Mae spoke up suddenly. All eyes turned toward her, her cheeks started to heat up. "I mean, if you want me to, I will." Clary and Jace looked at Alec, who gave in and nodded. Mae left the room in a hurry.

"Do you think it could belong to downworlders?" Alec asked as soon as Mae was gone.

"I would think they had better weapons than heavy, old looking daggers," said Clary.

Jace shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Magnus put them there as a joke."

Alec frowned. "Not funny, Jace," he muttered. "Magnus wouldn't try to _kill_ someone, especially since he's in the _Clave_."

"Just a thought."

"Uh-huh." Alec shifted his weight from foot to foot. "So who, other than _Magnus_, do you think that the dagger belongs to?"

"Simon." Jace grinned his golden eyes flickering to Clary, who gave him a dirty look. "Okay, okay, so someone that might actually own a dagger like that. Sebastian, Jonathan, whatever you want to call him."

"How would he have gotten into the Institute?" Alec asked.

"Same way he and I got into the library." Jace shrugged his shoulders. "Clary said she destroyed the house, but he also said that he had other ways of getting from place to place. He could have another one of those houses on him."

"Jonathan would rather make a quick kill than try to kill someone by slicing their heads off with daggers," Clary said coolly. She knew quite a bit about Jonathan, and the others knew it, and normally took her word for it. "But this move wouldn't surprise me if it was him."

"And kill our newest Shadowhunter?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow. "I would have thought you, Alec, or me more than Mae. She's less of a threat."

"Any Shadowhunter is a threat to him," said Clary. "As long as the Nephilim have power, and there is the slightest chance that they could kill him, he will think of them as a threat."

Both Alec and Jace stared at her. "I wouldn't have thought it that way," Jace started, "but it is true, any Nephilim is an enemy of Jonathan's."

"If they're not his dark Nephilim," Clary murmured. The thought of Jonathan's newly created race brought a cool breeze through the room. None of them had really thought about Jonathan's newly created army of dark Nephilim since Jace had come back to the Institute as his old self. But now the thought was new again, and it was true. As long as Jonathan had his dark Nephilim and he was alive and there were still the original Nephilim out there, they would be declared his enemy.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" Isabelle's voice rang though out the library as she and Mae stepped through the doorway. "Mae said something about a dagger and then started babbling."

"Then you should have understood her perfectly," Jace said, his golden eyes gleaming in the sunlight as his adoptive sister entered the room. She made a face and then her expression turned serious. "Okay, Mae found daggers in one of the extra rooms here," Jace started, "and we don't know who's they are, and how they got here. Clary had the idea of Jonathan getting in the Institute the same way that he and I got in," he went on, "but the problem would be when would have the time to do that. He's too busy doing other things right now, training his dark Nephilim for example, to be busying himself with things like setting traps up to kill our Shadowhunters."

"Sounds like Jonathan's trying to pick off the weaker first," said Isabelle, "no offense," she added as she side glanced at Mae.

"None taken," Mae said.

"And then he'll try to work his way up the chain. First Mae, then who's next? Me? Clary? _Jace_?" she said starting guess who could be next on Jonathan's list for murder. She shook her head in disbelief as she said Jace's name. "He doesn't have another one of those damn houses, does he?" she asked Clary and Jace.

"He said that he had other means of transportation," said Clary, "but he never specified as to what they might be."

"Go figure," Isabelle muttered, "well we still know he's getting around, and he somehow got into the Institute."

"We don't know for sure it was _him_," Jace insisted.

"You're starting to sound like you did when you two were bonded," Clary muttered.

"But it is true," Alec said in defense of Jace, as he crossed his arms against his chest, "we don't know for sure that it was Jonathan, if we did, we could send out patrols-"

"And how well did patrols work last time?" Clary asked rhetorically as she cut Alec off. "They didn't. We didn't find anything. You wouldn't find anything this time."

"We know where Jonathan created his dark Nephilim," Isabelle stated. "That means that most likely his warriors will be somewhere near there. And he might be close to them as well."

"But he can move fast in and out of dimensions," Clary argued. "If he would just stay in this dimension, then we could find him easier, but even then I think we would have trouble finding him."

Jace and Isabelle nodded. "I'm going out," Alec said, "I'll be back later." He walked across the room and out of the door and down the hallway.

"Magnus?" Isabelle asked.

Jace shrugged. "No clue," he said, "he hasn't said anything about what's going on between them."

"Nothing to worry about I hope," Isabelle murmured.

The four Shadowhunters stood there in silence for a few minutes, Jace thinking of Jonathan and what the dark Shadowhunter could be thinking of doing next. "Clary, call Simon," he said. "I think it's time that we brought 'Daylighter' into this mess." Clary smiled as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Simon's number. "Isabelle, Maryse and Robert, this never happened. We know nothing of daggers in the extra room." Isabelle nodded, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Mae, I got nothing."

"I didn't launch myself at you," Mae said. "You should be grateful for that."

"Actually," said Jace, "I wanted you to, so I could throw you out of that window." Jace grinned.

Clary closed her phone, "Simon said he'll be here as soon as he can," she said. "He's at his apartment with Maia and Jordan," she added. "He didn't tell them anything except that he was coming up here."

"I hope that he didn't look like he was in a rush, otherwise we got a couple others to take care of," Jace murmured.

"Not that we couldn't use the extra help," Isabelle added. "Any help we can get, we should welcome it. Especially with the possibility that it could be Jonathan."

"He'll single us out," Clary said, "Jonathan will try to take us one on one, and slowly pick us off. He could have killed me when Jace and I were last with him," she said, "but he didn't, because he _needed_," she said needed with a lot of sarcasm, "me for something. And even if it's not Jonathan, we can always use the help, because for all we know this person could be like Jonathan."

"There's nobody else that's like Jonathan," said Jace. "Everyone else in this world shows emotions, feelings, _something_. Not that demon-boy."

Isabelle jumped as her phone went off, "I'll be back in a moment," she murmured, "it's Alec."

Jace raised his eyebrows as Isabelle walked out of the room. "Wonder what's up with him," he said. "He's not that sudden normally." Clary nodded, agreeing with her boyfriend. "Maybe something is going on between him and Magnus? Maybe Magnus found Simon and turned him into a rat again." He cracked a smile at Clary. "And now Alec has found them, and now he's wondering if Magnus is falling for Simon, or what."

Clary rolled her eyes. "You have some of the stupidest ideas in history," she said.

"I'm a Shadowhunter," said Jace, "what more do you expect?"

"Alec, and Isabelle know how to come up with _good_ ideas," Mae said, "you don't seem to be so smart."

"Could be the fact that I'm not really their brother," Jace said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe stupidity runs in my family." He shook his head. "Naw, I don't think that's it. I think that sexiness runs in our family." His golden eyes gleaming as he threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

**Once again, I am not Cassandra Clare, never have, never will be. All rights to anything you may recognize go to her. I know the chapter is a little short, but I'm busy doing other things, but I still want to get this out to you guys(: And that's all from the Amazing BellaBear today! Enjoy! Bella out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Isabelle walked back in the room, "That was Magnus," she said, "He said that Alec wasn't there," she continued. Jace raised an eyebrow. "Alec left his phone there last night," she explained. "That's why Magnus was calling, he wanted to make sure he was alright."

"They get in a fight or something?" Clary asked.

"Magnus didn't say anything about a fight," Isabelle replied, "only that he wanted to know if Alec was alright. I told him that Alec just left the Institute maybe five minutes ago, he sounded relieved to know that. But I think they got in one. Again."

Clary's phone buzzed, "That'd be Simon," she said as she checked her phone, "he's almost here."

Jace nodded. "Go get him," said Jace. "We'll be waiting for you here." She left the room, "Or will we?" he said with a evil grin across his face. Mae hit him up side the head. "Hey!" he said as he turned toward her and made a face.

"Serves you," Mae muttered rolling her green eyes. "So do you think you know who's daggers they might be?" she asked in hope.

"Could be Jonathan, could be any downworlder," said Jace as he shrugged his shoulders. "I have a hunch that it's not anyone who would normally be blamed for something like that."

"Like who?" Isabelle asked looking at her adopted brother.

"Oh, nobody in particular, just a hunch that it's someone that we wouldn't think would be blamed for such a thing," Jace said. "The vampires, the werewolves, warlocks, Princes of Hell?" he suggested. He shook his head. "The Princes of Hell is a little too far, but I think demons found a way into the Institute."

"Or Jonathan's dark Nephilim disguised themselves and got in here," Isabelle said, her eyes flickered to Mae. "No offense."

Mae shook her head. "Is it that hard to decide?"

"Yes," Isabelle and Jace said together.

* * *

**Once again, I am not Cassandra Clare, never have, never will be. All rights to anything you may recognize go to her. Yep, so how'd you like the end of this chapter? A little sketchy, huh? Yea, I know... I was in a hurry to write this. And I know it's a little short, so very sorry about that... I've been so busy over the last couple days... today with a kitty that we named 'Bob' but took him to the shelter :( Anyway! I hope you liked it so far! Keep on a reading! Bella is out!**


End file.
